dekufactsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Key Event
Two years ago, Muscular killed the Pro Hero team known as Water Hose when they tried to protect citizens from him. Muscular lost his left eye as a result of their battle. The members of Water Hose were Kota Izumi's parents. Everyone would tell Kota that his parents' sacrifice was noble, but Kota believed they chose their heroic duty over raising their son. Their deaths distorted Kota's views on hero society so much that he became cynical and jaded towards heroes and Quirks.1 During the Quirk Training Camp, Izuku Midoriya met Kota and tried to help him by talking to him alone. This only served to anger Kota, who isolated himself on a cliffside that he called his secret hideout.2 When the Vanguard Action Squad invades the Beast's Forest, Muscular finds Kota alone as the young man overlooks the burning forest.3 Izuku goes looking for Kota alone because he knows where Kota hangs out and Mandalay doesn't. Mandalay sends out a telepathic message to Kota, but it's too late as Muscular begins to confront him. The masked villain asks Kota to trade his hat for the mask. Kota runs away and Muscular cuts him off by activating his Quirk and jumping in front of him. Episode 42 Izuku promises to save Kota on his own. As Muscular begins to attack, his face is revealed and Kota recognizes him as the man who murdered his parents. Muscular tries to crush Kota and Izuku swoops in to rescue the young boy just in time. Muscular mentions that he recognizes Izuku from Tomura Shigaraki's kill list. Izuku begins to worry because he didn't expect to run into any villains and he broke his phone on accident after he grabbed Kota. He also didn't tell anyone where he was going when he left the group, meaning he can't hope for backup. Izuku stops worrying when he realizes he doesn't have a choice but to fight Muscular on his own. He stands up in front of Kota and tells the young man he will save his life no matter what.4 Muscular is both annoyed and amused that Izuku believes he can protect Kota alone. He says that wannabe heroes like to mouth off about justice and then refers to Izuku by name. Muscular reveals that the villains were told to take the initiative and kill Izuku on sight.5 BattleEdit Muscular says he's going to torment Izuku and throws off his robe before attacking. Izuku tries to block the villain's quick attack, but his guard is broken and Muscular punches him into the rock wall beside them. The villain takes a moment to ask if Izuku knows where Katsuki Bakugo is, forcing Izuku to realize Katsuki is the target of the villains. Muscular attacks Izuku Muscular toys with his prey. Muscular swiftly dashes at Izuku and punches him with his Quirk enhanced fist. Izuku manages to dodge and clasps his broken left arm. Muscular believes Izuku's silence means he doesn't know and then he kicks Izuku back into the rock wall. Izuku falls and cuts his head open, causing blood to drip down his face. The blood excites Muscular and he mocks Izuku's claim that he would protect Kota. Izuku mulls over Muscular's Muscle Augmentation Quirk and realizes that he can't worry about Katsuki at the moment. He gets up and reactivates One For All: Full Cowl before trying to hit the villain with an enhanced punch. Muscular easily defends by absorbing the impact with his expanded muscles. He admits Izuku is quick but says that the young man isn't strong enough to deal any real damage. Muscular smacks Izuku away and brags about how his Quirk increases his speed and strength so much that his muscle fibers pop out of his skin. Muscular claims Izuku's Quirk is an inferior version of his own and tries to crush him with a powerful punch. Izuku dodges in time but the debris created by his opponents punch knocks him in the head. Muscular chases him in mid-air and then punches Izuku back down to the ground while mocking his efforts to become a hero. As Izuku lies down injured, Muscular taunts him by saying he shouldn't make promises he can't keep. Izuku uses 100% on Muscular One For All 100%! Kota throws a rock at the back of Muscular's head and asks him if he remembers killing the Water Hose heroes. Muscular is surprised to learn that Kota is the child of the heroes who took his left eye. Kota yells at Muscular and tells him that the world is messed up because of crazy people like him. Muscular refuses to take the blame and says their death is a result of everyone involved doing their best in their roles. Izuku tries to sneak attack Muscular before he attacks Kota. The villain catches on but Izuku is able to lodge his hand between the exposed muscle fibers on the former's arm. This makes it so Muscular can't evade the incoming attack. Muscular believes that Izuku's next move won't matter anyway and starts to attack. Izuku proudly states that it doesn't matter whether or not he can do it, it's simply a hero's duty to risk their lives in order to transform promises into reality. Impassioned, Izuku charges One For All to 100%.5 Muscular realizes there is something different about Izuku just as his opponent lands a full powered smash that destroys part of the cliffside. The impact almost knocks Kota over the edge, but Izuku catches him with his teeth and pulls the child to safety. They're both shocked when Muscular reveals himself, having survived the impact by covering himself with muscle fibers. Muscular commends Izuku's attack before stating that it was too obvious. Muscle Augmentation Muscular unleashes his full power. Izuku tries to buy time by asking Muscular's motives, but the villain only replies that he wanted to be let loose. Muscular goes on to admit that Izuku's actually very strong and replaces his prosthetic eye with his "serious" eye. Izuku tells Kota to hang on to him and quickly moves out of the way as Muscular attacks at full strength. Muscular's punch crushes a large portion of the cliff and Izuku realizes that Muscular was just toying with him before now. The villain unleashes a quick follow up attack and misses. The shockwave created from his punch hitting the rock wall knocks both his targets back down to the ground. Muscular's arm gets caught in the rock wall and he laments about getting too excited. Izuku strategizes to bring Muscular back to base camp so Shota Aizawa can erase his Quirk. This plan quickly falls apart when Izuku realizes he's too tired from training to outpace Muscular. He decides to stand his ground to give Kota an opening to run. Izuku uses 100% again and counters Muscular's next attack with a Detroit Smash. Delaware Detroit Smash Izuku defeats Muscular by using One For All 1,000,000%. Muscular covers his body in muscle fibers and overpowers Izuku. Izuku tells Kota to run while he's holding the villain back. His smash attack is weaker than the previous one and Izuku isn't able to hold back Muscular for long. The villain smashes Izuku into the ground and begins to crush against the ground. Izuku's spirit begins to fade and he silently apologizes to both his mother and All Might. Before Izuku is crushed completely, Kota uses his Water Quirk to splash Muscular. Kota demands Muscular release Izuku and this distraction is enough for Izuku to regain his fighting spirit. Izuku's power rises and he lifts Muscular from on top of him. Impassioned once again, Izuku uses One For All at 1,000,000%. He uses Delaware Smash to break apart Muscular's muscle fibers and then punches him with a full power Detroit Smash to break his defense completely. Izuku punches Muscular in the face with the 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash and sends him flying deep into the rock wall, finally defeating the villain.6 AftermathEdit MY HERO "MY HERO!" Izuku's sacrifice makes Kota recall Mandalay telling him one day that he would meet someone that would make him understand why his parents were heroes. He begins to cry and question why Izuku would risk his life for someone he barely knows. Izuku lives up to Mandalay's words, as he becomes the person who Kota could finally call "My Hero". Izuku stands up and shouts triumphantly to the sky after his victory.6 Afterward, Muscular lies defeated in the collapsed rock wall and Izuku nearly collapses himself. Concerned, Kota runs over to him. Izuku says everything is okay and he needs a moment before moving on to his next task. Kota replies Izuku is too injured to do anything else. Izuku clarifies that he needs to warn his teacher and all the students about the powerful villains and their motives to capture the students. Izuku decides to leave Muscular behind and tells Kota that his water Quirk could put out the fires in the forest. Kota gets on Izuku's back and Izuku uses his Quirk to travel back into the forest. Izuku runs to the escape gate, inspired by his classmates' performances from the nine previous matches. He reaches the entrance to the arena and he meets Katsuki's cold glare. Katsuki gets angry as he recalls calling out Izuku for stealing his moves.1 Izuku follows Katsuki down the street and nervously suggests that their team try to escape and avoid fighting All Might. Katsuki orders Izuku to stop following him but Izuku continues pleading with his teammate to take a different route to the escape gate. Katsuki responds by shouting that he'll score higher if he defeats All Might. Communication is proving difficult, but Izuku continues to talk to Katsuki. Katsuki smacks Izuku to the ground. He angrily demands Izuku stop speaking to him. As Katsuki walks away, Izuku asks him to wait and reconsider his plan. Irate, Katsuki yells at Izuku and says he doesn't need his power to pass the exam and can win it all by himself. Izuku yells back at him and tells him that shouting is why they never have normal conversations. 2 BattleEdit All Might destroys the entire main road of the city with a Texas Smash attack. The shockwave created by Texas Smash sends Izuku and Katsuki flying back as well.2 All Might menacingly walks through the dust towards his students. He warns them to take the exam seriously or else they'll be sorry. Izuku and Katsuki are both surprised at how intimidating their teacher can be. Katsuki blasts All Might Katsuki attacks All Might alone. Izuku runs and tells Katsuki to follow him. Katsuki refuses and All Might rushes towards him. Katsuki attacks with his Stun Grenade Super Move and jumps at All Might. All Might manages to grab Katsuki's face, but Katsuki doesn't hold back and tries barraging him with his mini explosions. The blast don't do much damage and All Might slams Katsuki into the ground. All Might turns his attention to Izuku and gets behind him. He taunts his young protege and reminds him of the Hero Killer. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl and jumps away. Katsuki jumps at All Might at the same time and the tandem ends up running into each other in mid-air. Izuku wants to run while Katsuki only wants to defeat All Might. The latter admires All Might too much and the former is in a rush to win. Katsuki recovers and walks towards All Might. He passes Izuku and his partner pleads with him not to fight. Katsuki replies that he must win because that is what a great hero does. Still trying to reason with Katsuki, Izuku grabs Katsuki's shoulder, but Katsuki angrily tells Izuku to let go of him, and suddenly All Might calls out to the pair. All Might uses a broken fence to pin down Izuku from above. He then gut-punches Katsuki to the extent that he goes flying and vomits while in the air. Katsuki slowly recovers and All Might realizes that Katsuki's angry about the improvement in Izuku's skills. All Might tries to advise him, that he still has much room to grow, and shouldn’t waste his potential, but Katsuki claims he'd rather lose than accept help from his former friend. All Might prepares to crush Katsuki but Izuku runs in and angrily punches Katsuki. He yells at him not to give up and quickly carries him into an alleyway. All Might admits he let his guard down and complains about the heavy weights he's wearing. In an alleyway, Katsuki elbows Izuku in the back of the head, forcing Izuku to put him down. Izuku pleads again, admitting that he doesn't have a plan to run away from All Might or defeat him. He asks Katsuki not to give up because he's always been the type who wins no matter what. Izuku says the most amazing hero always wins like Katsuki always used to say. Izuku Midoriya uses a Grenadier Bracer Izuku blasts All Might with one of Katsuki's Grenadier Bracers. Katsuki becomes enraged as he's being reminded of his own words, yells and blasts the wall next to Izuku. He tells him that there is no way they can get away from All Might without fighting. Izuku starts to argue but Katsuki loudly demands he shut up. Katsuki comes up with a plan to use maximum firepower on All Might and then create distance between them. He runs out of an alleyway and distracts All Might. All Might is unimpressed and believes it's a sneak attack. Furious about having to work with Izuku, Katsuki cries and yells to Izuku. Izuku suddenly appears behind All Might and is equipped with one of Katsuki's Grenadier Bracers. 3Izuku pulls the pin and unleashes a massive explosion on his idol. The recoil from the explosion injures Izuku's shoulder. This makes him question how Katsuki can use this weapon. Katsuki flies away and orders Izuku to run. All Might swears to do his best "Sensei's going to do his best!" All Might recovers and admits he's impressed with the team's compromise between running and fighting. All Might also remembers that he taught them about damaging the city in their first combat training. They avoided doing so by using the explosion in part of the city that is already destroyed. Izuku and Katsuki are both clever, but they have so many complicated emotions about each other that they can't communicate. All Might knows that can't be solved in one fight, but he's determined to still teach them a lesson. 4 Izuku and Katsuki rush towards the escape gate. Izuku points out that the escape gate looks ridiculous but if they get through it, they pass the exam. Katsuki notices that All Might's attack was from the middle of the replica city and it reached all the way to the gate. Izuku wonders why All Might isn't pursuing them and Katsuki says when All Might catches up he'll blast him with the other Grenadier Bracer. All Might overhears this and instantly appears between them while mocking Katsuki. Then he breaks both of the Grenadier Bracers with two swift punches. 5 All Might knees Katsuki in the chin and sends him flying into a building. Then he grabs Izuku and slams him into Katsuki when he flies back out. All Might pins down Katsuki with his foot and pulls Izuku up by his arm. All Might congratulates them for working together but says that cooperation was a prerequisite and not an option. 1 Maximum Firepower Katsuki attacks All Might no holds barred. Katsuki mulls over All Might's overwhelming strength. Katsuki silently admits All Might is the greatest hero on earth. All Might taunts Katsuki's strategy and the young man retaliates with a super explosion that blasts All Might away. Katsuki gets up and winces from the pain. He grabs Izuku's mask and tells Izuku to prepare to fly. Katsuki uses an explosion to send Izuku flying to the escape gate. All Might uses New Hampshire Smash to propel himself through the air and slams his back into Izuku. Izuku's back is injured and he's sent flying into the side of a bus. Katsuki flies over using his explosions and takes aim at his teacher. Katsuki tells All Might that he can't win unless he goes all out. He unleashes another super explosion on All Might and Izuku recognizes the attack from the Sports Festival. Katsuki gripes in pain and tells Izuku to run. Izuku's back is messed up and Katsuki yells at him to move. Katsuki uses more super explosions to keep All Might back and Izuku moves slowly towards the gate. Izuku knows that All Might will stop him and Katsuki can take advantage of that. However, All Might subdues Katsuki by slamming his head into the ground. Izuku Midoriya punches All Might Izuku punches All Might and rescues Katsuki. All Might asks Katsuki to stop fighting because his body is suffering. Katsuki replies by telling his opponent that he'll never stop fighting because he wants to win. Inspired by Katsuki's resolve, Izuku activates Full Cowl and charges at All Might with nothing but his fist and a smile. He asks All Might to get out of the way and then hits him with a smash. Izuku gives it his all and then rushes Katsuki's unconscious body toward the escape gate. All Might isn't surprised that Izuku saved Katsuki even though he could have just escaped. Izuku can't help his desire to save others and there's not an obstacle that can stop him when he does. He carries Katsuki through the escape gate and they pass their exam. 5 AftermathEdit Recovery Girl scolds all might Izuku and Katsuki recover. Izuku's friends cheer from the monitoring room. In Recovery Girl's office, Recovery Girl berates All Might for attacking the boys so hard. She says Izuku's back injury was especially bad. Izuku thanks Recovery Girl for healing him. Katsuki remains unconscious and Recovery Girl says he won't wake for a while. All Might thinks about both Izuku and Katsuki's improvements. All Might admits he was impressed with how Katsuki smiles in the face of adversity. All Might desires to see how strong both of them get